


Party Like It's The Rookie 9

by wei



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei/pseuds/wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming out as not-so-straight.   Featuring the the reactions of their teammates, gratuitous pot shots, and a Hanabi lacking a mental-to-verbal filter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Like It's The Rookie 9

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the The Anonymous Hinata Meme Society. Prompt:  
> Hinata Pairing: Sakura x Hinata (x Ino? Not sure if threesomes are allowed...)  
> Theme: Coming out as not-so-straight xD  
> Extra: The reactions of other characters in there somewhere would be cool :3

“Um,” said Hinata, and of course, no one in the noisy room paid her heed.

“Erm,” she tried again, and her voice was getting somehow softer.

She took a deep breath, and started “Uh…” and Ino decided to take pity on her.

“Everyone shut up!” she yelled, “Okay, all yours, Hinata.” (Well, Ino’s version of pity.) Everyone in the room stared at Hinata.

“So, Ino and Sakura and I…” Hinata mumbled, her face getting redder and redder, until she fainted. (Though luckily, Ino was still next to her, so she didn’t fall far).

“Hinata, we can’t hear you,” pointed out Naruto to an unconscious Hinata in Ino’s arms, his version of being helpful.

(“Thwack,” went the rolled up paper on Naruto’s head, and Sakura showed what she thought of his version.)

“We’re together. Anyone got a problem with that?” said Sakura. Everyone in the room eyed the paper in her hand, and the pile of Naruto collapsed on the floor, and bolted.

“You know, I think that went well. Told you it would be better if we got Hinata to share the news,” said Ino.

Sakura rolled her eyes and ignored Ino groping her cargo.

\--

“Why should I have a problem? This means I’m a shoo-in for inheriting. When I told Daddy, he totally flipped,” said Hanabi. (Why she was crashing their class’s party, Shino couldn’t begin to fathom.)

“Didn’t you just find out an hour ago?” asked Shino.

“I teleported home as soon as I could. Can’t wait for Hinata to go back home, by the way,” replied Hanabi. She snatched Shino’s drink and downed it.

“How’d you get into the bar again? Drinking age is eighteen if I recall,” said Shino.

“See the vest? Chunin, baby!” yelled a tipsy Hanabi, before finding another poor soul to torment.

Shino looked to where Hinata sat at the bar and tried to figure out how in the world they could be related.

\--

“Aww, man. Why’d all the cute girls have to hook up with each other,” whined Kiba.

Shikamaru and Chouji looked at each other, and then Shikamaru walked away, shaking his head.

“Huh?” asked Kiba, with his usual elegance.

“He expected you to be happy at this turn of events,” explained Chouji, pointing at the bar where the girls in question sat.

Kiba turned around. There weren’t enough stools, he supposed, so Hinata was on Ino’s lap. While Sakura distracted Hinata with her tongue, Ino was sneaking her hand up Hinata’s skirt, and Kiba decided to revise his opinion.

“Oh, and these are now my barbecue wings,” said Chouji. He grabbed them from a very distracted Kiba and started munching.

\--

Naruto stared at the girls at the bar with his “thinking expression” on. After an eternity, he asked, “Do you think this means Sakura doesn’t like you anymore?”

Sasuke glanced to see Sakura shoving her tongue enthusiastically into Hinata’s mouth. “That’s probably safe to say,” he answered.

“So does this mean I have a chance with her?” asked Naruto.

Sasuke downed his shot and stood up to get more alcohol. A lot more.


End file.
